


I'm OK

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [61]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Misha, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please do one where Misha and Jensen are in a car crash on the way to the set and the car that hit them hit Misha's side so Jensen's panicking because Misha won't wake up and Jensen ends up calling Jared, then they go to the hospital and everyone's okay (or not if you're evil) Could be Cockles, but idk if you write that? Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm OK

The car had spun out of control and had hit Misha’s side in the end.

Misha’s head had hot the dashboard, and when Jensen had turned, he saw Misha unconscious, some blood trickling down from his head.

"Misha? Misha!" Jensen shouted, unbuckling himself and reaching over to do the same for Misha. Jensen pulled him out and onto the side of the road. "Come on Misha, wake up." Jensen begged softly. He wiped away the blood from Misha’s forehead, and whimpered softly.

He could still feel Misha breathing, and it was the only thing that was keeping him calm at the moment.

"Misha, for me, please wake up. Open your eyes, please." Jensen said, hand pressing to the side of Misha’s face, thumb rubbing softly.

He gave a shaky breath and pulled out his phone, calling Jared, and telling him what happened as calmly as he could.

Jared quickly came over and picked them up, heading to the hospital and explaining everything that happened.

Jensen watched as they rolled Misha away, and he dropped in a chair, hands moving through his hair anxiously.

"They’ll take care of him, he’ll be OK." Jared said, trying to comfort Jensen.

Jensen nodded and felt Jared’s hand press soothingly against his back, and he closed his eyes, allowing the comfort of his friend to surround him.

When the doctor finally came out, Jensen was on him in a second.

"He’s going to be OK." The doctor said. "He’s just a little out of it, right now."

"Misha’s awake? Can I go see him?" Jensen asked.

"Not for long. He needs rest."

"Yeah. Yeah, OK." Jensen nodded, and the doctor pointed the direction to Misha’s room.

Jensen and Jared left to the room, and they saw Misha lying on the hospital bed, looking around, until his eyes landed on Jensen and Jared.

"Hey, Mish." Jensen murmured.

"Hey." Misha said. "Hey Jared."

"Hey, Misha." Jared said. "I’m gonna find you…" He pointed to Jensen. "Something to drink, and give you guys some alone time."

"Thanks, stay with us when you come back though." Jensen said.

"All right." Jared nodded, turning and leaving out of the room.

Jensen went over and sat down by Misha, hand linking with Misha’s.

"I’m glad you’re OK." Jensen murmured. "I was really scared when I saw you…"

"Hey, I’m OK. I’m awake. That’s all that matters." Misha said softly.

"Just seeing you  _lying_  there…” Jensen shook his head. “It made me think the worst.”

Misha’s hand lifted to cup the side of Jensen’s face, and Jensen leaned into the touch.

"I’m OK now. Focus on that." Misha murmured.

Jensen gave a soft smile and a nod.


End file.
